


斯德哥尔摩情人（11）

by banana0728



Category: Production 2019
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	斯德哥尔摩情人（11）

和往常一样，周末两天赵磊没有回宿舍，而赵泽帆也整整两天没有睡好觉。  
这段时间赵磊的反常举动有了合理的解释，但他内心深处却根本不愿意接受这个事实。

现在已经是凌晨两点多了。一片黑暗中，赵泽帆听见门口有轻微的响动，随即宿舍门被推开了一条缝。  
赵磊回来了。

他没有开灯，而是轻手轻脚地溜到他自己的床边，开始脱衣服。  
赵泽帆眯着眼，装作睡着了的样子，借着微弱的月光朝赵磊那边看去，隐约看见他雪白的脊背和大腿上都有几道触目的伤痕，心里不由得一惊。

毫无所觉的赵磊脱下了皱巴巴的衬衫和长裤之后就拿着浴袍进了浴室。留下赵泽帆独自在床上翻来覆去。  
原本还有点困意的他现在完全睡不着了。只要他一闭上眼睛，那可怕的伤痕就浮现在他眼前。虽然只是一瞥，但他已经可以确定赵磊身上的伤痕绝对不是意外导致的碰伤或者擦伤，而是被人凌虐出来的。

他知道有些有钱人会和大学生做一些所谓的“交易”。其中有些有特殊癖好的人则不满足于简单的上床，而是要求更多“特殊服务”。当然，回报也更为丰厚。  
这样的事情在哪里都不少：虚荣的年轻人仗着漂亮出卖身体和尊严来换取自己想要的东西。赵泽帆无意去批判或评价对错，每个人都有自己的选择。但他无论如何不愿意相信赵磊也会做出这样的事来。  
赵磊一贯是矜持而淡漠的，赵泽帆无论如何也想像不到他在某个长着啤酒肚的秃顶大叔身下被羞辱的样子。  
赵磊……他是喜欢赵磊的，但哪怕抛开这一层，就算是作为他的同学，朋友，他都不想眼睁睁地看着赵磊这么自甘堕落。他不想看赵磊因为现实的原因，被逼无奈之下承受这些他本不该承受的东西。  
也许他有些多管闲事吧，但是赵磊的闲事，他必须管。  
下定决心之后，赵泽帆从床上坐起来，打开灯。

很快，浴室的水声停了。裹着浴袍的赵磊从浴室推开门出来，看见屋里亮着灯，愣了一下。

“我看见了，”赵泽帆盯着赵磊，“周五下午的时候，你从西门出去了。”  
随后是久久的沉默，赵泽帆在心里数着秒，盼着赵磊告诉他那辆豪车，那些伤痕，这段时间的早出晚归统统都只是个误会，但是随着时间一秒一秒过去，赵泽帆胸口的希望之火也越来越黯淡了。  
赵磊的沉默仿佛就是变相的承认，赵泽帆低下头，艰难地说：“他怎么对你了？你能让我看看吗？”  
“没什么不能看的。”这一次赵磊没有沉默，而是很痛快地扯开浴袍的带子，露出赤裸的身体。  
他纤细白皙的身体上布满了新鲜的绳痕和鞭痕，甚至还能隐隐看出麻绳的纹路。那在雪白的肌肤上纵横交错的鲜红痕迹简直宛如艺术品。就算是现在正心乱如麻的赵泽帆也不得不承认，他的身体真的很美，让人悸动。

“你是被迫的，对吗？”问这话的时候赵泽帆嘴唇都发着抖。也许是被人拍了裸照，也许是被人绑架勒索，也许是生活所迫，总之他相信赵磊一定有他不得已的苦衷：“不是我想象的那样，对吗？”

赵磊沉默地把浴袍拉了起来：一向在课堂上对答如流的他此刻却不知道这个问题该怎么回答。  
用身体去交换利益是事实，肖凯中的虐待玩弄也是事实，而最关键的是，从始至终肖凯中从未强迫过自己，是自己送上门去和他签订包养的协议，甚至还有很多次的上床是自己主动勾引的肖凯中。  
要反驳吗？好像也不知道从哪里反驳。  
“是我自愿的。”赵磊低声说。

赵泽帆脸上的表情从难以置信崩塌成绝望，而后又逐渐变得凝重。  
赵磊看见赵泽帆不断变幻的表情，心里却忽然轻松了起来：“你愿意怎么样看我都好，唾弃，鄙视，怎样都无所谓。但这就是我做的事。我没什么好否认的，也没什么好解释的，你猜到的那些都是事实。”

“我喜欢你。”

赵磊僵住了。  
他在心里设想过赵泽帆的一万种反应：斥责他，羞辱他，骂他不知廉耻，用嫌弃恶心的眼光看他……却没想到赵泽帆偏偏说了那第一万零一种。

“你都看见了这样的我，你都知道我在做什么，你还喜欢我？赵泽帆你……没毛病吧？”  
“这样的我有什么好喜欢的啊。”赵磊低低地说。

赵泽帆想：这可真是全世界最坏的告白时机了。但赵泽帆还是向前两步，走到赵磊面前，微微低头凑近他的嘴唇。  
赵磊伸手止住他的动作：“我回来之前可刚帮人口过，你确定要亲我吗？”  
赵泽帆想都没想就亲了上来。

赵泽帆的吻和他本人一样温柔，温热唇瓣覆盖交叠在赵磊的嘴唇上碾磨辗转着，舌头探进他的口腔，吸吮着赵磊身上的气息。

等到他们终于分开，赵磊听见赵泽帆轻声说：“别再做那种事了好吗？”  
赵磊抬起眼睛，看着他。  
“如果你有什么生活上的困难，我可以帮你；我也可以和你一起出去打工或者做家教。马上就毕业了……总会有办法的，别再这么糟蹋自己了。”

赵磊伸手碰了碰自己刚刚被吻过的嘴唇，那上面仿佛还残留着赵泽帆的温度。不知怎么的想到了肖凯中，肖凯中的吻一向是充满侵略性和独占欲的，有的时候赵磊甚至觉得自己都要被他吻到窒息了。  
“我没有在糟蹋自己。”赵磊声音也很轻，但是却很坚定，“一开始是为了钱，但现在我是自愿的。我想从他身上找到一种精神上的依赖……我不知道该怎么和你解释，但是我，我不知道自己想要的究竟是什么，是想要被占领被征服？还是想要自由？”  
赵磊停了停，赵泽帆什么也没说，只是静静地望着他，仿佛在等着他继续说下去。  
“我曾经以为我想要的是自由，所以我从那个牢笼里逃出来了。可是我却在怀念当时的那种感觉……我想让人来惩罚我。”  
亲手把内心深处最难以启齿的秘密揭开给别人看，赵磊自嘲般地笑了笑：“你肯定觉得我很不可理喻，很变态。你不用勉强自己，我自己也知道我做的不是什么好事。你可以唾弃我，骂我，羞辱我，你对我做什么我都接受。”  
“我没有勉强自己，我喜欢你，无论你变成什么样我都喜欢你。”说着，赵泽帆掀开他的领口，轻轻抚过他肩膀上残留的伤痕，“一定很疼吧。”  
“很疼，但是也很舒服。”赵磊垂下眼睛。他能感受到赵泽帆这份感情的认真，但是赵泽帆越认真他就越感到害怕。  
他和肖凯中是交易关系，肖凯中给他钱，他跟肖凯中上床。  
但是赵泽帆给他的是感情，是一颗沉甸甸的真心，他不知道该拿什么去回报这颗真心，因为他一无所有。  
更何况，自己单身的时候，和肖凯中怎么做都无所谓，但如果和赵泽帆恋爱的同时还和肖凯中保持这种关系，他自己心里都过不去这个坎。  
所以他不能给赵泽帆任何回音。

“我明白你的意思，”赵磊坐到了自己的床上，拢了拢浴袍的前襟，“但是我不能和你在一起，那样会伤害到你的。”  
没有一个正常的人能够接受自己的恋人和其他人保持长期的肉体关系，还附带种种虐待行为。这次是被赵泽帆看见了他上肖凯中的车，下次要是被其他人看见了呢？  
他可以自己堕落，但不能拉着赵泽帆一起沉沦。  
“哪怕，不做恋人，只让我陪着你呢？”  
赵磊摇了摇头：“没有必要，我不值得你这么做。”  
赵泽帆沉吟着，在心里斟酌了很久要怎么说他不介意才能让赵磊相信，然而他还没说话，就猝不及防地看见赵磊眼里流下两行清澈的泪水。  
他一下子慌了神，赶紧抱住了赵磊，却听见赵磊哭着说：“赵泽帆，你不知道你有多好…你应该好好生活，好好学习，你有充满希望的未来……为什么非要在我身上付出这么多呢。”  
赵泽帆更加用力地抱紧他，伸手轻轻擦干他的眼泪，用从未有过的认真态度对他说：“你就是我的希望和未来。”

赵磊勾住了他的脖子，伸手解开了他的扣子，用沙哑的嗓音说了两个字：  
“来吧。”

这是一次和风细雨的性爱。赵磊已经不记得上一次这么温柔地做爱的时候是什么感受了。绝大多数时候，那些男人都是在无休止地在他身体上侵略和掠夺。  
赵泽帆像是信徒亲吻神像一样庄重地吻着他，赵磊则轻柔地抚摸过赵泽帆的身体，用他纤细的手指唤醒赵泽帆体内的欲望。快感沿着脊背一路向上攀升，赵磊感觉到自己已经准备好迎接赵泽帆的进入了，于是轻轻在他耳边说：“进来吧。”  
他不知道赵泽帆是不是第一次，也许他曾经自己看过什么视频学习，但技巧比起肖凯中还是太过生涩。  
赵泽帆显然也知道这一点，每深入一点就要再三问赵磊疼不疼。  
赵磊咬着嘴唇说没关系，反而回吻了他。

的确没关系，和皮鞭抽打时的疼痛来说，这点疼痛有什么不能忍的呢？  
但是比起身体上的疼痛，更让赵磊觉得迷惘的是他心里的那种没来由的抽疼。  
为什么会这么悲伤呢？

高潮过后，整个人仿佛被抽空了一样陷入了昏昏沉沉的不应期。越过赵泽帆的肩膀，赵磊眯着眼睛 看见窗外灰白的天色已经逐渐转亮，地平线上出现了一条淡淡的橙色光带，朝阳披着耀眼的霞光和云朵慢慢从那后面升起。  
天亮了。


End file.
